Love Knows No Bounds!
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Shiro & Ichi hav been together for some time now & r worried bout long distance relat. Shiros got a plan & puts it to action. When it works, Ichi's past is coming back to haunt them! Will they be able to stay together wen some1 else tries to stop em? yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012: **Hey readers! Well, I'm at it again! I know, I know… "AGAIN?" yes again! But this story's different! It's NOT a GrimmIchi! "What? Not a GrimmIchi?" you ask? That's right, this story is a ShiroIchi! Now let's welcome the main characters of this art work! *claps*

**Ichi: **Everyone already knows me and Shiro, Angelchan.

**Angelchan2012: **Jerk…I meant you two are the main speakers, ya know, cuz Grimmy-kun's not here?

**Shiro: **I think it's sweet o ya to do somethin' like tha for us Angel! *hugs Angel*

**Angelchan2012: **Thanks Shiro-kun! *hugs Shiro*

**Ichi: **Okay then…let's get this story going, cuz I have no idea what's gonna happen!

**Angelchan2012: **Then say the phrase and I can write tha story for ya! Besides, it's just a one-shot…

**Ichi: **Please read and review!

**Shiro: **Angelchan don't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Thank you boys! Now readers, please enjoy the story! *bows*

They had been dating for the past three years now, and were getting ready for the beginning of the last year of high school together. They were making the most of their summer vacation and were currently sitting on the sofa in Shiro's apartment, watching TV. "Shiro," Ichigo said, "um…what are we gonna do...ya know...after school?" "Well we gotta get this year over wit before we do anythin' else, King." The albino chuckled, earning a playful punch on the arm. "You know what I mean, stupid." Ichi grumbled. "Ya, ya, I know…" Shiro sighed, he always hated the fact that his lover would think about how they might never see each other again after high school; Shiro was gonna work as a mechanic while Ichi was going off to some university to become a doctor, like his old man.

Shiro always promised to be there for Ichigo no matter what, but because the university was in another town, well…let's just say they've heard enough gossip about what happens to couples when they go through long distance relationships. But Shiro had a plan to make theirs work. After a while Shiro broke the silence that had been created, "Well, what ya think 'bout not goin' to college?" That just earned him a glare. "Kidding, kidding!" He said raising his arms in defense. He sighed, running a hand through his white hair.

He'd been planning to ask his Berry this for some time now and since he'd been wondering when they'd have another conversation like this, he would do it today. "Ichi-King?" Shiro asked, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder. The red head looked at him, curiosity on his face, "What is it Shiro?" Shiro sighed, getting down in front of his lover on one knee; he looked deep into Ichigo's eyes and said, "King, if I knew one way that would help us both with our relationship…would ya do it?" "Of course Shiro, but what do you mean? You know a way to help us stay together after high school?" Ichigo questioned, of course they had each other's number and email address so they could always keep contact, but the way Shiro said the question made Ichigo uneasy.

"I guess what I mean is…" Shiro took a deep breath, reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. When he opened said box, Ichigo's breath caught in his throat; inside was a small silver wedding ring that looked as though it snaked around the owner's finger with a small rectangle containing four diamonds. Engraved on the outside of the band were the words, 'I love you'.

"Shiro…is this…what I think it is?" Ichigo stuttered shocked by his lover giving him such a beautiful gift: Shiro was giving him a chance to spend the rest of their lives together! "Ichigo Kurosaki, will you…will you marry me?" Shiro asked, golden eyes locking with chocolate pools. Ichigo threw himself to his lover hugging him furiously whilst shouting, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" "I'm glad ya said tha, King." Shiro smiled. "I'm glad you proposed!" Ichi chuckled, "I can't wait to tell everyone!" True to his word, the next day, all of Shiro's and Ichi's friends knew about the engagement…even Ichi's ex-boyfriend…

**Angelchan2012: **Hmm…damn…*scowls*

**Ichi: **What's wrong, Angelchan?

**Angelchan2012: **Well I was plannin' on this story being a one-shot...but now I got an idea on the plot! Damn plot bunnies are relentless! .

**Shiro: **So ya mean this story's gonna be multichap?

**Angelchan2012: ***sigh* Yes, I mean, don't get me wrong…I wanna write this story out but…I don't want my readers wondering when I'm gonna update **Of Cats and Men, another GrimmIchi FanFic!** So I will update that story ASIFC! But please enjoy this story as well! So guys…the phrase please! (ASIFC= As Soon As I Flipping Can XD)

**ShiroIchi: **Please review and look out for the next chapter on this story as well as Angelchan's other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Okay people, here's chapter 2! Hope ya'll enjoy!

**Shiro: **Wait, who the hell's Ichi's ex?

**Ichi: **Um…I think I have an idea, but I don't wanna give it away.

**Angelchan2012: **It's good that you're thinkin' about it Ichi, but don't give it away if you know! Now please say the phrase so everyone can find out who your ex is Ichi!

**ShiroIchi: **Please read and review! Angelchan doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Now please enjoy this chapter! *bows*

**-At an office building in Karakura-**

It was three days since the engagement was made and the man was anything _but_ happy for the couple. It was three years ago that the red head had left him, and he was still infatuated with the boy. Just because they didn't always see eye to eye didn't mean they couldn't be together. Sure he his hand had _slipped_ across the red head's body a couple times; sure he had gotten a little aggressive with the boy when drunk, sure he raised his voice to the teen as well, but that didn't mean he didn't love Ichigo…no, he just didn't want anyone _else_ touching what was _his_.

He was informed of the engagement by his worker, Grimmjow, and was currently asking him questions. "So Jeagerjaques, who is this _lucky_ man that's going to marry _my_ Ichigo?" Aizen questioned, a smirk playing across his face; meanwhile his secretary, Gin Ichimaru, knew that Aizen was furious, but he didn't show it, instead he played it cool and continued getting all the information his worker held. "He's a friend of Nnoitra's; the guy's name is Shirosaki Ogichi." Grimmjow said, avoiding the disturbing smirk that never seemed to leave his boss's face.

"Anything else you wish to tell me, Grimmjow?" the brunette questioned, sipping his tea. "Well, Nnoi did say somethin' 'bout bein' invited to the weddin'." The blunette responded. "And when is the wedding?" Aizen pushed. "S'posed to be in three weeks." Grimmjow answered, "That's all Nnoitra told me." "Hmm…alright then, you may leave now Grimmjow." Aizen said with the wave of his hand.

"So whatcha gonna do, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked, smirk on his face. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to get Ichigo back for starters." Aizen smirked, "Then I'm going to make sure he never leaves me again."

**-At Shiro and Ichigo's (New) House-**

"Shiro this is so beautiful!" Ichi exclaimed, walking through the huge building. It had two floors; downstairs through the front door on the right side was the living room, which had a small fireplace and room for couches as well as a TV above the fireplace. Across the hall from the living room was the kitchen which had a small bar inside it (MTV Cribs got nothing on this place! XD). When Ichigo continued down the hall, the first door on the left contained a bathroom that had, which Shiro called 'small', a bath that fit four people, _liar_, Ichigo thought, _how the hell could he afford something like this_? When he checked the two remaining rooms he darted up the stairs (one of the rooms was a laundry room while the other was a guest bedroom). "Shiro," Ichigo called, "I have two questions! 1. How the HELL could you afford this? And 2. Why do we need such huge bathrooms and bedrooms?"

Once he got upstairs, Ichigo went into the first door he saw and when he opened it, he stood in the open doorway, wide eyed and mouth agape at the sight he was met with. The room was something that you would see on a TV show! In the middle of the room was a giant bed that was covered with deep red satin lining and sheets. On both sides of the bed was a small mahogany cabinet and sitting against the wall facing the bed was a huge mirror that connected to the top of a drawer. Across the door was a window with a balcony! It had a beautiful view overlooking the town. There was also two other doors in the bedroom that Ichigo could only guess led to another bathroom as well as closet.

While Ichi was staring in awe at the beauty of his-no _their _new home, he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt two arms snake around his waist. "Hehehe…did I scare ya?" Shiro chuckled, kissing his soon-to-be-wife's neck. He believes Ichigo's the wife only because he (Shiro) was the dominate one in the relationship. "N-no, don't be stupid…" Ichi scolded, sending his lover a glare that didn't work to its fullest because of the blush on his cheeks. The albino only chuckled, kissing his lover on the lips. "How 'bout we put tha bed to good use, ne?" Shiro said, his lips brushing over Ichigo's with every word spoken. "Mmm…okay," Ichigo breathed, allowing himself to be pushed onto the bed.

They quickly rid each other of their clothing and were soon kissing as though it was the last time they would. Soon Shiro's hands made their way down Ichi's chest and latched themselves on perk, pink nipples. Twisting them into small nubs, Shiro enjoyed how his uke writhed and moaned in pleasure, arching his chest into the albino's hands. After a while, said albino replaced one hand with his mouth and then switched nubs.

"Sh-Shiro…" Ichi gasped, "quit…t-teasing…" "Tell me what ya want, King," Shiro said huskily, rubbing the two males' erections together, drawing moans from both. "S-stop teasing…me and-Ah! F-fuck me dammit!" Ichigo yelled, groaning loudly when his lover wrapped a pale hand around his member and started to pump it. While Ichigo was distracted by immense pleasure, Shiro inserted a lubed finger into his lover's entrance (don't ask me where he got the lube, cuz I'm not too sure myself! XD).

"Ah!" the berry moaned, his senses overloading when he felt his lover place two more fingers inside. "Ya like tha, don't ya? Ya love me shoving my fingers inside ya, rubbing against yer prostate, makin' ya see stars." Shiro murmured, enjoying how his Berry seemed to get harder with his dirty talk. Once he thought his lover was prepared enough, Shiro lined himself with Ichigo's entrance and slowly pushed in till he was fully sheathed inside.

"Ugh…Shiro…" Ichi gasped as his prostate was brushed. "God, Ichi….so fucking….tight…" the albino husked. "Shiro!" shouted Ichigo. "Ya, just like tha Ichi…God, ya feel so good around me…like you were made fer me…" Shirosaki said, thrusting into his lover again and again, hitting his sweet spot every time. "Ahhh…Shiro…You're…huge…it feels so…good…Ahhh..." Ichigo moaned.

Soon enough, Ichigo came with a shout of his lover's name. When Shiro felt his lover tighten around him, he came after a few thrusts, grunting his lover's name. After their 'session' both males fell asleep, with Ichigo being held by Shiro.

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so how many of you guys and gals thought Ichi's ex was Grimmjow?

**ShiroIchi: ***raises hand*

**Angelchan2012: **Wow, you two don't have much faith in me using other characters, huh?

**Shiro: **Nope! *shit eating grin*

**Ichi: **I do it's just that when I read the last sentences of the first paragraph Grimmjow popped into my mind.

**Grimm: **You both suck for thinkin' it was me

**Angelchan & ShiroIchi: **O.O

**Angelchan2012: **H-how did you get out? I-I thought I tied you up! *steps back in shock*

**Grimm: **You did that? *steps toward Angel*

**Angelchan2012: **Noooo….Crap *runs away*

**Grimm: **I'm gonna kill you! *chases Angel*

**Ichi: ***looks at Shiro* so should we just say the phrase then help Angelchan?

**Shiro: **Ya, cuz if the cat catches her, she's dead

**ShiroIchi: **Please review and look out for the next chapter! *rushes off to help Angelchan*

**Shiro: ***stops in mid-run and re-reads chapter* Oooh…me likey this chappy *drools*

**Ichi: ***drags Shiro to help Angelchan* pervert…


End file.
